


Holiday at the Beach

by Talesofwriter



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: Emily doesn't like the beach, but also doesn't like the particular town they go to for their holiday due to it reminding her of her past. Erston (Gaius) is willing to let her be but the others try to push her until they finally realize that if they let her be, she may just be happier.





	Holiday at the Beach

Emily sat there in the inn waiting for everyone to get checked into their rooms, wondering how it was she got dragged into going on holiday. She was thankful that Ivar was in town and could make sure her cat got fed but she would’ve rathered stayed at home than be here. They were at one of the beach resorts in Rieze Maxia, she didn’t pay mind to where they were exactly. She wasn’t one for the beach and would’ve prefered being in Kanbalar than here, and for her, that was saying something.

Elle ran over to her and sat beside her. She was happy as could be. It must’ve taken a lot of convincing for everyone to participate on the holiday. She leaned against Emily tired though. Over by the check in desk, Alvin was annoyed that Erston and Emily had their own room. 

“Why are you getting your own room? I thought we were all splitting the family sized rooms.” Alvin glared at Erston who shrugged.

“This is mainly for Emily. She didn’t want to come in the first place and would probably like to retreat every now and then.” He defended quite coldly.

“Hey Alvin, we calculated the price for each person with them being factored out of the room.” Jude was annoyed. Alvin was hoping the two would change their minds when they got there. No one was backing down.

“Fine…” He paid for his share finally. While they got their room situated, Erston walked over to Emily.

“Come on, we’re good to go.” Emily looked up at her friend and nodded.

“Want to come with us Elle? At least until your room is figured out?” Elle looked from Emily and Erston over to where Alvin and Jude were. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” She got up when Emily did and followed Erston to their room.

He opened the door and let Emily in first seeing as she had their bag. Emily walked in and was relieved that it was just a standard room. She wasn’t thrilled with the single bed but didn’t say anything. Elle trotted in and sat on the bed. 

“Why was Alvin so upset earlier?” She asked Erston when he walked in and shut the door.

“He was probably hoping we would pay so he didn’t have to pay as much. But from the start I told them that Emily and I would have our own room.” Elle understood. Alvin didn’t like paying a lot when he didn’t have to.

“Yeah but he was being annoying about it.” She had an annoyed look to her face which made Emily shake her head and she stared out the window. They had a rather good view of the beach. 

‘When was the last time I was here? Twenty-four years ago? Time sure has a funny sense of humor.’ She thought solemnly to herself.

Erston and Elle watched as Emily just gazed out. This saddened Elle. This was suppose to be a fun weekend. The girls even went shopping for this trip. Emily wasn’t thrilled with that part either.

“Erston, why is it that Emily is always so sad?” Even Erston had no answer for that.

“I honestly wish I knew.” He knew his friend tuned them out. He then remembered back when they proposed the trip.

“A trip to where?” Emily asked as she pushed Elle on the swings outside the apartment complex Alvin moved into. 

“The beach! There’s a nice resort town in Rieze Maxia. Everyone is on board, even Erston.” He thought that would convince her enough. Emily frowned.

“Count me out.” She spat as Elle jumped off the swings. Emily folded her arms across her chest and prepared to stand her ground on her decision. Elle was excited for the trip and everyone agreed to tell Emily last in hopes of convincing her to come along.

“Aw, why not?” Elle pleaded. 

“I don’t do beaches. I do snow better than beaches and that’s saying something.” Alving couldn’t believe this, but at the same time, could.

“Erston said you would be the hardest to convince.” He muttered as he looked at her with disbelief. 

“He’s getting to know me better then.” She still wasn’t budging.

“Come on please? If not for anyone else for me?” Elle pleaded still. She pouted and Emily couldn’t look at her, not without caving in.

“A-alright…” Elle beamed but Alvin was wondering if they should’ve dropped the subject. 

Emily snapped back to the presence when she felt Erston lightly grab her shoulder.

“Emily, will you be alright?” He asked concerned. She just nodded.

“If everyone respects my space then I’ll be fine.” Elle hugged Emily tightly. She had grown quite a bit since Ludger’s death and came up to Emily’s bust almost. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” She spoke softly. Emily couldn’t help but smile. There was a knock at the door. 

“It’s open” Erston turned to call out to whoever was trying to come in. Milla walked in smiling.

“Alright, our room is situated Elle.” She took in the sight first. She knew Emily wasn’t thrilled by the prospect of going to the beach.

“Kay!” Elle let go of her friend and raced to Milla. The two of them left, leaving Emily and Erston alone. The woman turned her attention back to the beach and made her friend concerned.

“Are you sure you will be okay?” He asked as he hugged her from behind. She took his embrace rather well but, probably did because there wasn’t an audience.

“I use to come here with my parents.” Well now, that was new. “We use to come here every months during the summer months. I just, never liked the water, even then.” She broke from Erston’s embrace and went to get changed. Her black dress wasn’t going to cut it for this trip. She searched for one of her summer dresses and when she found one, grabbed it and went to get changed.

Erston watched his friend and wondered if she was being honest. They still knew little about her, even after almost four months. He sighed as his GHS went off. 

“Hello?” He answered.

“Gaius? Its Rowan, sorry I won’t be able to make it. Some things have come up and I’m needed back in Fenmont.” Erston just nodded at that.

“That’s fine. It’s better you didn’t come anyway, Alvin was annoying everyone already.” Emily then walked out in her sun dress which made Erston pause.

“Gaius?” Rowan was wondering why it went quiet suddenly. 

“Sorry, Rowan can I call you back?” He finally regained his composure. The old man on the other end chuckled.

“Its no problem, I’ll be able to update you further then. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Rowan then hung up and Erston just put his GHS back in his pocket sighing. He really did try to stir them both up from time to time.

“Everything okay?” Emily asked as she put her shoes back on. Erston just nodded.

“Yes, Rowan won’t be joining us due to some work that’s come up.” Emily huffed.

“Probably last minute stuff that king of pain could’ve had wait.” That hurt. When would these insults towards Gaius end? 

“He didn’t say.” He tried to brush it off due to knowing he wasn’t like that personally. Besides, what is it that King Gaius did to you?” He really wanted to know.

“You mean besides letting his righthand man off his leash on occasion? Or the fact that he never tried to look for missing citizens?” She was sharp with her words and he could see her anger boiling.

“That isn’t fair. They didn’t know of missing people for a long time.” It was true. They were just now looking into it since meeting Emily. No one had thought that Exodus would do such a thing.

“So what? I bet they still aren’t doing anything.” 

Erston tried not to go off on her. He glared at her which sent a shiver down the woman’s spine.

“If I told you that the king is looking into it now due to you, what would you say to that?” Emily looked at him in disbelief. 

“You act like you’re the king of Rieze Maxia and that’s how you know this” Erston froze at that. 

“I just know thanks to Rowan.” He countered immediately.

“Anyway, let's go catch up with the others. I’m hungry.” He sighed internally as she suggested that.

“Sounds fair.” He followed her out of their room and into the lobby where they were actually surprised that everyone was there.

“The inn staff must love us already…” Emily grumbled. 

“So long as no one destroys anything we’ll be okay.” Erston just watched as Muzet and Elle along with Leia became rowdy. “Though eating here will not be a good idea.” Emily nodded at that and had a thought.

“Well, lets just go out on our own.” She linked her arm with his and led them out of the inn. Everyone stopped and couldn’t help but stare. 

“Hey, wait up!” Elle called out. She caught up to the pair and took Emily’s free hand. Muzet smiled.

“At least she’s wearing one of the sun dresses we bought for her.” She floated away from the group and caught up with them. Jude and Elize followed, along with Leia and Milla. Alvin sighed. 

“Guess I need to join in too.” He grinned as he assumed Emily’s spirits were lifted. Maybe this trip is what everyone, to include Miss Emily downer, needed.

The next day proved that theory to be false. Emily was the last to join them on the beach and somehow managed to sneak one of Erston’s sleeping shirts with her. She liked the swimsuit she picked out but wasn’t comfortable wearing it quite yet. She joined the group and made Alvin frown due to her shirt and shorts covering up everything, the sunhat and sunglasses he didn’t mind for obvious reasons. She sat next to Erston, away from Alvin.

“Where did you get that from?” Erston asked trying to defuse the tension he could feel coming off of her.

“I grabbed it while you weren’t looking.” She was matter of fact. She had on a one piece that didn’t show too much, but due to her weight gain slowing down, she was scared to look sickly in it.

“So then,” she started to ask as she pulled her shades down to look at him better, “why haven’t you and Alvin joined in on the water fun?” Erston looked at her and then back out to where all the women, plus Jude, were in the shallow part of the ocean, splashing about and trying to get Jude to go in further. 

“Haven’t really felt like it. I prefer sitting out in the sun.” Emily gave her friend a quick once over. The last time she saw him without a shirt was when she accidently came home earlier than expected, but also didn’t expect him to be home either. For her it was a bit awkward whereas Erston just shrugged it off. He’d seen her in nothing but a towel and that was when they first met. 

“You’d probably prefer the snows of the Mon Highlands.” She stated rather than ask. She looked out at her friends having fun. She didn’t want to be here. Too many memories flooded her. She really should’ve brought a few books with her.

Alving finally had enough and had to interject.

“Emily, go join them. They won’t mind if you join in.” Alvin grinned wildly at her. Emily sighed.

“I wouldn’t be much fun.” That and she knew Muzet. Muzet would want to try and boost her confidence. 

“Look, this is a vacation, try to loosen up.” He got up and decided to join the others finally.

Emily pulled her knees to her chest as she started to close up. Erston said nothing and let her go through this on her own. He knew better and figured out a while ago if you let her just go through it, she gets better quicker. It wouldn’t be instant but, it's better than fighting with her. She leaned against him, to which prompted him to put his arm around her to hold her close. 

“Will you be okay?” He asked quietly. She just gazed out at the sea, not paying mind to her friends.

“I will be.” He gave her a small smile as he just let her stay like she was. 

Jude and Alvin came back to dry off for the time being. Jude was exhausted and Alvin looked triumpant. He had been trying to help get Jude to go deeper into the water, to which Alvin just picked up his friend and took him in, which made Elle happy as she floated in her innertube.

“Man Jude, you need to relax.” Alvin suggested.

“How can I when you drag me into the water?” He was doing just fine going in a bit at a time. 

Both men then noticed Emily asleep against Erston. Alvin was getting frustrated but at least she was relaxed.

“What are we going to do with her?” He asked as he sat back down under the umbrella.

“Let her be.” Erston wasn’t having this. This was suppose to be a fun trip and they dragged their friend along, who didn’t want to be here in the first place. Emily then woke up as if on cue.

“Erston, I’m heading back to the room for now.” She told him quietly as she stood up with his help. Alvin glared at her which made Jude angry.

“Give it up Alvin. Let's make the most of this. She’s here right?” Jude had a point. Alvin nodded, maybe he was pushing too much.

“I don’t know though, I just want her to be happy.” 

“You’re only like this because of her ties with Exodus.” Erston chimed in.

“Probably…” He felt guilty but he wasn’t apart of her kidnapping. He still didn’t know why they did that. As far as they all knew, she was a commoner with no ties to political or noble families of any sort.

“Just leave her be.” Jude said quietly.

“Yeah, so long as she eats we can’t argue.” Everyone nodded in agreement to that. 

Though, she did skip dinner. They all sat at the small restaurant that the inn had and wondered where Emily was. Erston tried her GHS but she wasn’t answering. Alvin looked in their room, the last place she was seen, and she was gone. They all scratched their heads at that.

“Don’t worry, she’s like a cat, she’ll come when she’s hungry.” Muzet was sure of that. She must’ve just went out for a walk.

“Yeah, let her have some time to herself.” Teepo interjected. 

“Besides, she’s been fighting off this last wave of depression for a while. She may need time alone to help get over it.” Milla said before taking another bite of her food.

“Yeah, but she worries me when she takes off like this. She could also at least eat first.” It was then one of the staffers came over to Alvin.

“You guys are with that girl with the Golden brown hair correct?” They all nodded. “She ate here when she got back here.” This stunned everyone to include Teepo.

“Whoa, she thought ahead.” He spoke up finally. 

“She actually knows this place rather well. She was sad to see not much changed.” With that the staffer walked away. Everyone looked at one another.

“After dinner, I say we look for her. I know she needs time alone, but I’m worried now…” Muzet spoke as she finished up her plate. She was being out of character now and she knew it. Before she could order anymore though Jude cut both her and Milla off. The two spirits just glared at him.

“What, Emily warned me.” He defended. Alvin and Erston shook their heads as Elle just got annoyed. Leia and Elize were worried now.

Later on after dinner, everyone split up, except for Elle who stuck with Elize and Teepo. They weren’t sure where she would be but knew she couldn’t be on the beach considering how much she spoke of hating it. Erston look around there either way because of the way she kept looking out at the water in their room.  
“Hm?” He turned sharply as he heard a voice coming from the beach. He walked over quietly, trying not to give his position away. There was a figure on the beach in a long white dress, he was curious as to who it was. Emily never wore white so he figured it wasn’t her. Though, he was proven wrong. 

When the clouds parted, letting the moonlight shine through, he saw the woman’s hair have the same shine to it as his friends. He was stunned. This was the absolute last place they all figured she would be. He stayed where he was and watched. Curious as to what she was going to do.

Emily paid no mind to her surroundings and didn’t care what her friends were doing. She looked out at the dark waters and smiled. The night was truly when she felt most alive. Living in the nightclimes of Fenmont, she was accustomed to the forever night. When she was tossed into Elympios, she had to get use to the daylight. She missed how pale her skin use to be. While everyone she knew of hated the forever night, she reveled in it. The snows of Kanbalar were better to her due to more chances of clouds covering the sun.

“This is how I would’ve wanted it.” She whispered to herself as she gazed out still.

Erston then noticed something. She started moving along the shore, avoiding the water as it came up and receded back into the ocean. It looked like she was dancing almost. She giggled every time water hit her feet. She wasn’t moving to avoid it all together, she was just seeing if she could. Erston wanted to join her but held back. She then started humming to a song.

Elle had come up next to Erston and watched her friend. Elle had taught her the Hymn of proof for times when she couldn’t sleep. 

“Wow, she’s beautiful.” Elle whispered as quietly as she could so that only Erston heard. He nodded in agreement. It had been a while since she let her hair down too. The rest joined them slowly. All amazed at Emily. 

“Well now, she seems to have found a happier time to think of.” Milla said as she put her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, maybe this was a good idea after all.” Alvin grinned sheepishly

“I’m just wondering how she hasn’t noticed us yet.” Leia asked.

“Look, we know she’s okay, how about you all head back?” Erston suggested. Elle nodded in agreement.

“Kay! Let’s go everyone!” She grabbed both Elize and Leia’s hands and led them back. Muzet paused for a moment.

“She really does have a high spirit, it's just, there is a darkness that suppresses it. Maybe you’ll be the one to lift it.” Erston shook his head at that.

“I think she’s doing fine on her own.” He smiled as he continued to watch Emily.

“If you say so.” Muzet winked as she teased him. That didn’t make him falter. 

Once it was just Emily and Erston again, he approached her. She was in her own little world at that moment. She twirled around a bit in the water now, trying to keep up with it instead. He then caught her by the waist which startled her but made her smile brightly.

“I was wondering when you would show up.” She was much happier at the moment.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” He was being honest. She just giggled though as she hugged him.

“I’m sorry. This beach brings back good memories but, because they’re gone, they sadden me.” Erston hugged her tighter.

“It’s alright. We were worried is all.” He let her go and held her out at arm's length to get a good look at her. 

“So much has changed in such a short amount of time. I think it's a bit overwhelming at the moment.” She was wanting to know why she was like this and she was pretty sure she knew why now. Erston smiled sadly at her.

“Lets just go back to the inn. We are here for a few more days.” She nodded as she took his hand into hers and walked back with him. Once they got back and joined their friends in their room, the teasing commenced and she had her spit fire attitude back. Erston just laughed as Muzet nor Alvin could get a word in edgewise. Elize and Leia whispered to themselves and Teepo just said everything out loud. Both girls ran around trying to capture the doll and Mill and Jude were about to pass out. Once Teepo was captured and Elle claimed she was ready for bed, Erston and Emily left the room and chaos behind. 

Once back in their room, Emily flopped on the bed as Erston got changed for the night. It was amazing how comfortable they were around each other now since she was beat red the entire time he helped comb out her hair when they first met and she had no clothes to change into at first, so she was only wrapped up in a towel.

“Hey we should come back here one day, just the two of us.” That was, odd. Erston looked at his friend curious.

“Why’s that?” He wondered. Emily shrugged.

“Because why not? It’s chaotic with the whole gang here, so if it’s just the two of us, we’d probably have more fun.” He agreed to that a bit.

“Alright, one day we’ll come back here, just the two of us.” Erston promised as he got into bed. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

“Your welcome.” He knew why she thanked him. They settled in for the night, but not before hearing the door open. Elle came wandering in and wanted to sleep with them seeing as everyone was still awake. Emily let her crawl in between them seeing as they weren’t getting out of that one.

“Also, good thing you got a separate room for us. This is helping her too.” Erston nodded as he watched Elle cuddle up with Emily. As the girls went to sleep, so did he, a rare time he could relax and not worry.


End file.
